


Who Needs Prince’s

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Disney Movies, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus doesn’t approve of the movies his daughter is watching…though he admits they’re not all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Prince’s

The lights in the room were dim and while expensive furniture littered the sitting area, Klaus sat on the floor on a fluffy pink blanket, legs stretched out beside his 4-year-old daughter who was currently sleeping against his side. His eyes steadily watched the Disney movie playing on the large flat screen television in front of him. He had intended to shut it off once Hope fell asleep, but somehow he’d gotten lost in the story of two sisters quarrelling because one had powers and had accidentally frozen the land they live in.

The movie was near the end now and the younger sister was dying due to a frozen heart, something that people had accused him of having many times. Well, actually that was more like no heart, but either way, she needed true loves kiss to heal. “Pathetic,” Klaus mumbled as he continued watching the scene unfold.

Meanwhile Hayley was making her way upstairs with some tea coming to check on Hope, she hadn’t heard her daughter singing along with the movie in quite some time. And just as she was stepped onto the landing in the hallway a loud shout came from the sitting room.

“Are you kidding me?  _This_  is a child’s movie?”

Hayley rushed the rest of the way to the sitting room before stepping inside the doorway, frown on her face. She spotted Hope rubbing her eyes and Klaus glaring at the screen in front of him. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She asked worried thinking something had happened.

Klaus turned to Hayley and pointed towards the screen where the snowman was now helping the younger sister. “You let our daughter watch this? He—if anyone ever did that to Hope I’d cute his arms off and beat him with them.” He stated.

Hope scrunched her nose. “Daddy doesn’t like Prince Hans,” she said in a sleepy voice.

Hayley bit the inside of her cheek. “Yes I do let our daughter watch this so that she knows she doesn’t need a prince to save her isn’t that right?” She asked glancing at Hope.

Hope grinned and pushed herself up until she was standing, her pretty blue Elsa dress falling all the way to the ground. “Yup! I’ma Princess,” she twirled.

Hayley nodded, “You are. Now show daddy what we do to people who try and hurt us.” She said amused.

Klaus arched an eyebrow and glanced at his daughter. He watched Hope smile and lift a hand. Her stuffed Sven floated into the air and then flew across the room and crashed into the wall. Hope grinned and clapped her hands as she jumped on her father.

Klaus caught her, “Been practicing your magic with Davina and Auntie Bex have you?” He asked with a grin as he held her in his lap.

Hope nodded, “Yup, I will protect you from all the Hanses daddy don’t worry,” she said while wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing.

Klaus chuckled, “Will you now. And who’s going to protect you?” He asked as his daughter shifted back so they could look at one another.

He watched Hope scrunch her face up much the same way her Mother did when he said something that displeased her.

“Uh no one? I protect myself.” Hope replied with a huff before glancing back at the television and squealing, “Daddy look! Anna is going to make the mean Hans go away!”

Klaus chuckled as he glanced over at Hayley, their daughter once again engrossed in the movie he was just avidly watching. He was silent for a moment as he stood in one fluid moment and closed some of the distance between them. His gaze followed Hayley’s traveling to their daughter and he just watched her for a moment before speaking. “You know Little Wolf, she’s quite a bit like you.” He stated.

Hayley smirked bringing her tea to her lips and taking a sip before shifting her gaze to Klaus. “Disappointed?” She asked lightly.

Klaus looked over at Hayley, a rare genuine smile gracing his features, “I dare say I’m not in the slightest bit disappointed. For all your faults, you have many qualities I admire, I’m glad Hope has them too.” He replied his eyes once again drifting to their daughter.

Hayley watched Klaus for a minute a soft smile pulling at her lips. It was rare that he complimented her, not that he was rude in the slightest. They got along just fine, but he didn’t often go out of his way to be so kind. She reached out with her free hand and squeezed his arm gently before grinning at Hope. “Movie time all done?” She asked their daughter who was bouncing up and down to the credits.

Hope shook her head, “Tangled time! And popcorn!” She squealed.

Klaus sighed, “I’ll make the popcorn, but this is the last princess movie…” He grumbled while stepping out of the sitting room and into the hallway. Who was he kidding? He knew he’d be watching whatever movie Hope wanted to watch Princess’ or not and if he was being honest…they weren’t that terrible after all.


End file.
